1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopaedic retractor frame assembly, and, more particularly, to an orthopaedic retractor frame assembly used to engage soft tissue at an incision site during orthopaedic surgery on a limb.
2. Description of the Related Art
A retractor frame assembly used during surgery typically includes a retractor frame which surrounds an incision site, such as an abdominal incision, and is connected at a plurality of locations to a plurality of corresponding retractor instruments, such as a rake, fakuda retractor, bone hooks, etc. The retractor frame is typically held in position relative to the incision site by rigidly connecting the retractor frame with a substantially immovable support structure, such as the table on which the patient is positioned. However, with such a retractor frame assembly, the table may need to be specially equipped for interconnection with the retractor frame assembly; the retractor frame assembly may not be easily positioned adjacent the incision site depending upon the particular location of the incision; the necessary support structure for the retractor frame assembly may be relatively bulky and cumbersome; and the patient may not be easily repositioned since the retractor frame assembly does not move with the patient.
It is known to provide a retractor frame which is only supported by opposing forces created by the use of the retraction instruments. To wit, retraction instruments may be attached to opposite sides of the retractor frame such that radially inward forces are exerted on the retractor frame at various locations about the periphery thereof. Such an apparatus may be adequate for certain surgical applications, but may be inadequate for other surgical applications depending upon the location of the surgical incision site and the ability to retract the incision about the periphery thereof.
It is also known to provide a head gear which is disposed over the crown of the head of a patient during surgery on an eye, and provides a frame to which instruments may be attached to maintain the eye lids in the open position and allow easy access to the eye ball.
In addition, with conventional retractor frame assemblies, the retractor instruments attached thereto typically cannot be easily positioned at different angular orientations relative to the incision site. It is known to provide a ratchet mechanism for interconnecting the retractor frame to a selected retractor instrument. The ratchet mechanism allows the retractor instrument to be moved in an axial direction away from the surgical incision site and prevents undesired movement of the retractor instrument in a direction toward the surgical incision site. However, such a ratchet mechanism does not allow the angular orientation between the retractor frame and the retractor instrument to be easily adjusted.
What is needed in the art is a retractor frame assembly which may be used during orthopaedic surgery and allows easier and more precise retraction of a surgical incision.